


Will You Two Forgive Me, Cosmo and Wanda?

by KF2001



Category: Fairly OddParents, The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Betrayal, Confessions, Depression, Gen, Loyalty, Misunderstandings, Reconciliation, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 19:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KF2001/pseuds/KF2001
Summary: This story takes place in the future where I was so depressed because I started ditching my favorite childhood couple Cosmo and Wanda since I started shipping Lori and Bobby... Will Cosmo and Wanda forgive me? Read this story if you want to know the answer...





	Will You Two Forgive Me, Cosmo and Wanda?

(Around the 2020s at Nickelodeon HQ)

It was a cold morning and I was crying my heart out at my drawing table. In all of a sudden, Cosmo and Wanda, and Lori and Bobby came to me and they asked me about the reasons I'm crying my heart out.

"Oh Farhan, why are you crying so loud this morning? Can you tell us your problems?" asks Wanda.

"Yeah, Farhan. Can you explain to us about your problems? We can help you as soon as possible!" asks Bobby.

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! Just leave me alone, I know what I'm doing... Oh, do I sound like Kimi???" I shouted on them, without ever looking behind.

"Don't shout on us like that, Farhan! We won't literally hurt you... So please, tell us your problems because we just wanted to help you!" Lori gives her positive advice to me.

"Yeah... No matter what happens, we're still a family!" Cosmo tried to cheer me up.

"Oh, if that's the case... Okay, I'll reveal my secret to you guys this morning!" I replied.

Once I mentioned that I'll reveal my secret, Lori, Bobby, Cosmo and Wanda gets hyped and sits down as they're ready to listen to my secret.

"Well, I'm crying this morning because I feel guilty for what I've had done to myself from my childhood until now!" I started telling my story.

"What? But how? We see you're fine after all! How, in all of a sudden, you..." Wanda tried to stop me as if she thinks my story is not true.

"DON'T CUT IT OFF... Please, listen carefully!" I warned Wanda for trying to stop me from telling my secret. "Well, if you guys want to know, I like Cosmo and Wanda during my childhood from 2009 to 2010 and 2011!"

"Awww... Isn't that sweet?" asks Wanda.

"Yeah, Wanda... I can't believe we have a caring fan like you, and you remind us of Timmy Turner, Farhan!" Cosmo agrees with what Wanda said about me.

"But I start to forget about Cosmo and Wanda when I got through my teenage years from 2012 to 2018. During those years, I became a well-performing student and I studied well!" I continued telling my story.

All of them are awed, especially Cosmo and Wanda.

"Despite all the business, I still won't forget Cosmo and Wanda, and I've had made a decision that I'll ship the two again on 14 February 2019 and I've had once promised that I'll never forget them from that romantic day onwards!" I tried to cheer up.

"Awww, that's so sweet of you!" said Cosmo and Wanda.

"But that was until I reached 18 years old on 27 June of the same year... At that time, I felt like I was ready to get myself involved in lemon fandoms without any restrictions!" I was about to tell the truth without any fears.

"Oooh..." said all of them, except Bobby.

"And I felt like I was bored with Cosmo and Wanda, until I discovered Lori and Bobby a month later, in which, was the time when "The Loud House" was still a hot thing across all fandoms!" I pointed towards Lori and Bobby.

"We can't believe it!" said Lori and Bobby, who were about to burst into tears.

"At first, I'm just looking on some fanarts and liked the least of them but as time passes by, I think I've had started to develop a blooming love towards this couple and I start to like almost all fanarts of them but I still didn't get enough satisfaction until I saw a fangroup dedicated to them on DeviantArt. I eventually joined this group and my request for lifetime membership was eventually approved within a heartbeat! I feel like I was born to become a fan of Lori and Bobby, although I like Cosmo and Wanda during my childhood years!" I continued telling the story when I realized that my eyes started to drop some hot tears.

"Well, excuse me... Why do you like Lori and Bobby?" asks Cosmo.

"I like Lori and Bobby because they're cute together, they're almost the same age as myself and they're truly loving each other even during their teenage years and kept loyal to each other through their adulthood years and eventually got married. Just to say, they're perfect soulmates and I'm loving it!" I replied.

"Oh, Boo-Boo Bear!" Lori moaned.

"Oh, Babe!" Bobby moaned.

"But as time passed by, I've had come to realize that since I became a fan of Lori and Bobby, I started to break my own promise! I don't even care to look on Cosmo and Wanda fanarts anymore, and I became a hypocrite to them... Guess what? This is all Lori and Bobby's fault!!! If they didn't distract me with their cute poses before, I would've still become a true fan of Cosmo and Wanda until today! LORI AND BOBBY CAN GO TO ****!!!" I've had revealed the secret and I stared on Lori and Bobby with my angriest of looks.

All of them gasped, especially Lori, who feels shocked when I say that she and Bobby is the main reason I broke my promise on Cosmo and Wanda.

"What are you talking about, Farhan??? Please reconsider with what you've had said about us just now! We didn't distract you!" Bobby was truly shocked.

"Yeah! It's by your own choice that you looked on our fanarts... We're still fine after all!" Lori explains the actual truth.

"I DON'T CARE! LET ME FINISH THIS NOW!" I grabbed a baseball bat on my table and goes after Bobby but fortunately, he managed to avoid the hits and Cosmo shoots a lightning with his wand to my right arm, which causes me to give a short yelp as the baseball bat was dropped on the floor. Then, Bobby grabbed my arms so hard to keep me from attacking and all of them tried their best to calm me down by giving positive advices.

"Farhan, I know you're mad on us because we distracted you from keeping your promise of keeping your long-standing loyalty to Cosmo and Wanda..." Lori confessed.

"THAT'S LITERALLY TRUE!!! LET ME OFF!!!" I was still struggling to get off Bobby's strong arms.

"...But that does never mean your loyalty to Cosmo and Wanda is officially complicated! You don't have the right to put the blame on Bobby and I either!" Lori still tried to calm me down.

"You're right, Babe! And as for you, Farhan, I'd like to tell you one thing... You can still be a true fan of Cosmo and Wanda besides being our die-hard fan because fandoms never focus on just one couple at a time!" Bobby clearly explains the rule of shipping to me.

"So that means, you can literally like all the couples that you like in the whole fandom universe!" Lori agrees with what Bobby told me about the rule of shipping in fandoms.

"Really? So that means, I'm wrong for trying to focus on just one couple in the fandom universe?" I asked Lori for the answer.

"No, it's not wrong at all but there could be couples that are better than your current favorite couple, so it's not wrong to like the other couples while maintaining your loyalty to your current favorite couple! Is that right, Boo-Boo Bear?" Lori answers my question very wisely.

"That's literally right, Babe!" Bobby agrees with Lori's answer to my question.

"Oh Lori and Bobby, I'm so sorry for hating on you two in all of a sudden just now because I thought that if I continue liking you two, I may lose my loyalty to my favorite childhood couple Cosmo and Wanda, and I don't want that thing to happen in my life! And please forgive me too, Cosmo and Wanda!" I started to break into tears when I asked Lori and Bobby, and Cosmo and Wanda to forgive me.

"Awww... Don't feel bad! You can continue liking Lori and Bobby as much as you like! We're fine with that and I forgive you with an open heart!" Wanda tells me to stop blaming myself.

"And even if you like them to the point of beating your own meat to death, we still recognize you as our true fan, unless you made it official in front of the fandom community and I forgive you with an open heart too, Farhan!" Cosmo agrees with Wanda.

"Awww... Of course we're willing to forgive you, Farhan! You're special after all!" Bobby forgived me and tried to cheer me up.

"I forgive you, Farhan... And the reason you're special is because when all graduates of your age wanted to work in their own home countries after finishing their studies, you're interested to work with us here in New York, at the United States, while flying your flag all the way from Malaysia!" Lori forgived me and explains about my special status at Nick.

"Thanks for forgiving me, all of you... I'm lucky to have you guys as my supportive workmates! As I would like to say... BOLEH BAH KALAU KAU!!!" I cried my heart out on Lori and Bobby's shoulders.

"Don't mention it... Of course we're very happy to see you working here after all!" Bobby pats my shoulders, so does Lori.

"And do you want to know our secret?" Lori asks me.

"Wow! A secret? Sure!" I was very hyped.

"Well, when Bobby and I are younger, our favorite cartoon couple is Cosmo and Wanda too! We like them because they like granting wishes and they love their godchild Timmy Turner so much!" Lori explained about her and Bobby's childhood of watching Fairly OddParents.

"And now, we can't believe that we're now working at the same office with them! What a miracle it was..." Bobby expressed his joy and points towards Cosmo and Wanda.

"Awww, that's so sweet of both of you, Lori and Bobby, and Farhan too..." Cosmo and Wanda are awed.

"So, you two like Cosmo and Wanda too?" I feel excited and nervous at the same time.

"Of course we like them too!" Lori and Bobby answered my question, joyfully.

"GROUP HUG!!!" I raised my hand so wide on the air.

Lori and Bobby, and Cosmo and Wanda, and I hugged together. The cold temperature didn't bother us that morning, as the group hug makes us feel warmer than ever.

"And play some lovely music, please?" I asked my computer.

After that, my computer plays "Senorita" (Shawn Mendes and Camila Cabello, 2019) and we danced very slowly together to mark our successful reconciliation this morning!

**-THE END-**


End file.
